Air conditioners, such as one disclosed in Patent Document 1, have been known. The air conditioner disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes an indoor unit installed near a ceiling. The indoor unit has an indoor heat exchanger (i.e., a heat exchanger). According to Patent Document 1, when a temperature of the indoor heat exchanger is lower than a predetermined value during a heating operation, air is supplied in a horizontal direction to prevent not-yet-warmed air from blowing directly on a person in a room, that is, to prevent a cold draft. Further, according to Patent Document 1, when the temperature of the indoor heat exchanger is higher than a predetermined value, air is supplied downward so that warmed air (or warm air) is delivered to the feet of the person in the room.